


Tang

by GhostJ



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda for Episode 13, Episode Related, Kouta is not that oblivious, M/M, Mitchi is kinda evil, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJ/pseuds/GhostJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rather amazing what your mind would focus on in a given situation, Mitchi considered, noting that, rather surprisingly, Kouta didn’t taste of oranges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tang

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that scene in episode 13 where Mitchi looked like he would do anything to shut Kouta up? Am I the only one who was thinking ‘fake out - make out’ à la Danny Phantom?  
> I have to admit that this was supposed to be a fic about _evil_ Mitchi _evilly_ seducing Kouta (still likely to happen, man that kid is terrifying!), but instead, fluff for all!!
> 
> As always huge thanks to MissMollyEtc for the beta (she's _baaaack!_ ). Especially as she's not seen GAIM; any mistakes / interpretations are all mine and none of her fault or control.
> 
> Kamen Rider and all it's sundries and related fandoms do not belong to me! I'm just playing in the sandbox and very happy to be doing so!

It was rather amazing what your mind would focus on in a given situation, Mitchi considered, noting that, rather surprisingly, Kouta didn’t taste of oranges. It shouldn’t have been surprising, he mused, since after all becoming Ryugen didn’t mean that his mouth consistently tasted of grapes, but he couldn’t help but notice. For some reason, it was perhaps the most surreal part of the whole situation.

 _One, two, three._ He counted off the seconds silently, ears straining for the sound of heeled footsteps coming towards the room he’d pulled Kouta into moments before.

 _Four, five, six._ Yes, there they were, getting louder as they approached, but coming to a stop outside of the door.

Kouta, in his infinite sense of timing, made an annoyed noise against Mitchi’s lips, and tried to pull away. Mitchi, however, had a firm hand on the situation having had the foresight to shove Kouta up against the wall beside the door and tangle his hand into the other’s hair. After all, it wouldn’t do for Mitchi to have risked ruining their partnership with this particular distraction if Kouta couldn’t even play his part, and he pinched Kouta’s side in warning.

“Mmph!” Kouta protested, even as the door beside them slid open, revealing the waitress who’d been dogging their steps since they’d arrived at Drupers.

Mitchi pulled back just enough from Kouta to look haughtily at her while she took in their positions, but he didn’t dare to relax his hold on Kouta less he ruin the scheme. He waited until she turned on her heel and closed the door behind her, then lifted a finger to Kouta’s lips and counted softly out loud until he could no longer hear her footsteps.

Kouta slumped dramatically across the arm of the neighboring couch once Mitchi released him, staring up at him, a blush painting his neck and ears a rather brilliant red.

“Mitchi...” Kouta whined, gesturing between them as Mitchi decided to allow himself to vent some of his annoyance. _Really Kouta was such a naïve idiot!_

“You need to be more careful about what you say and in front of _whom_.” Mitchi snapped, cutting him off.

“What?” Kouta started again, only to be cut off again by Mitchi.

“How do you think Yggdrasil is watching us? They probably have spies _everywhere_.” He continued in a harsh whisper, looming over Kouta, who to his private amusement, was still sprawled like a regency heroine across the couch arm. “She wasn’t even being _subtle about it_. If they know how much we know, well, do you think they won’t take steps to silence people if they need to?”

 _Which they likely have been already,_ Mitchi thought. It wouldn’t do any good to say it to Kouta, who was already too emotional about the whole business, but he’d not put it past his brother. Certainly silencing what witness they could would explain how Yggdrasil had managed to keep the Cracks a secret until now.

“What if they decided to silence our teammates?” he continued. _Or became serious about silencing you?_

Mitchi knew well enough that it would only take a citizen in distress to lure Kouta away from him for long enough to get the job done, and then GAIM’s defacto leader would be dead or squirreled away somewhere. Mitchi himself had long ago considered the likely avenues of removing Kouta from Team GAIM if it became necessary for their figurehead’s continued safety. The “help an innocent civilian” dupe had the highest chance of success, and least amount of property damage, especially if Kouta could be convinced to give up his belt first, though the last was proving to be more of a sticking point than Mitchi had expected.

“I thought she wanted an autograph, like those girls from before,” Kouta mumbled, his face falling as Mitchi’s words sunk in. He was distractedly running his hands through his hair, absentmindedly straightening it from where Mitchi had been tugging on it.  

Mitchi sighed, dropping onto the couch beside Kouta and pulling out his phone to occupy his hands rather than give into the desire to tangle them back in Kouta’s hair or to pull him into his lap to comfort him. Kouta seemed to subconsciously lean towards him, which relieved some of Mitchi’s own agitation, he’d been... _concerned_ what Kouta’s reaction to his rather successful distraction might have been. Luckily, it seemed like he could keep pressing his advantage here and, if he played his cards right, maybe even reign in some of Kouta’s, endearing, but now suicidal, tendencies.

“Look Kouta-san, we can’t do anything about Yggdrasil now or _here,_ so we need to be quiet while we’re planning something we can do. Yggdrasil’s other watchers likely won’t be so easily chased away by a little voyeurism.” He carried on, tapping the phone against his lips to emphasise his point.

Mitchi almost gave into snickering at the blush blooming back again across Kouta’s features for all that he’d still not moved away.

 _I hadn’t counted on him being so affected... Maybe I could convince him to dispose of the belt now while he’s distracted?_ Mitchi considered his options, but it likely wouldn’t work. From a team perspective it was unfortunate that eliminating the belt was likely the only sure-fire way of ensuring Kouta was removed from any unpleasantness as Mitchi moved to upset his brother’s plans for Kamen Riders Gaim and Ryugen.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kouta coughing a little to get his attention as he snuck a sideways glance down at Mitchi.

“You know... That was my first kiss.” Kouta mumbled, looking away, but still not moving to put more distance between himself and Mitchi.

Mitchi’s phone dropped from his suddenly nerveless fingers as he turned to stare, dumbfounded, at Kouta. “But, you and Yuya-san?” he asked.

“What? What about Yuya-san?” Kouta responded, turning to lean over Mitchi and shuffling as close to him as his position on the couch arm would allow.

 _Oh... Is, is he being_ coy _?_ Mitchi was slightly taken aback by this development, as, that possibility had been dismissed at the outset of planning as being too... _Hollywood-esque_. The response he’d considered most likely would have led to him convincing Kouta the kiss had been the easiest way to shut him up, which it had; that it didn’t have to mean anything, which it didn’t; and that it had nothing at all to do with Mitchi’s occasional fantasy of stripping off Kouta’s hoodie with his teeth, rather the larger lie all things being told.

Kouta poked him fiercely in the side snapping Mitchi from his thoughts and impatiently pressing, “What about Yuya-san? Did you figure something out?”

And of course Kouta wouldn’t know, Mitchi realised. He rarely hung around with the team anymore and, even when he did, no one would have informed him what the word on street was about his close friendship with GAIM’s missing team leader and Kouta’s subsequent ‘drop everything and find him’ reaction.

 “Oh!” Kouta smiled brightly cottoning on, since let it not be said that he couldn’t put two and two together. “You thought-” His face fell into a rictus of disbelief. “Wait. Everyone thinks that I - And _Yuya-san_?!”

Kouta then twisted fully in his seat, leaning over Mitchi to grab his shoulders. “I never kissed Yuya-san,” he said, starring intensely into Mitchi’s eyes. “I didn’t do anything else with him either!” he continued, seeming not to realise how this simple declaration was rather turning Mitchi’s world on end. “Like grope him, or sleep with him-”

Mitchi listened with only half an ear as Kouta carried on describing all the things that he apparently hadn’t done with Yuya. Judging by how detailed some of his points were though, Kouta had obviously been considering certain acts pretty thoroughly, and he seemed not to notice that it was taking a concerted effort on Mitchi’s part not to yank Kouta down and start working on helping him to knock off some of those pesky items.

“And I certainly never saved anyone’s life with him,” Kouta concluded. Mitchi imagined this is what a crashing computer felt like, having been given all this data without any idea how to respond. Luckily though, Kouta didn’t seem to need input from him, and merely sighed fondly as he moved his hands to the couch so he could swing himself around to straddle Mitchi.

“And what about what they say about you and Mai?” Kouta asked, looking down at Mitchi through his lashes.

“Mai always did try to emulate her idols,” Mitchi heard the response as if from far away and was shocked to discover it had come from him. He’d been rather distracted by Kouta’s weight on his lap and the stretch of skin showing along Kouta’s waist where his hoodie had ridden up.

He was further distracted by the feel of Kouta’s laughter, but when he realised it was directed at him, he managed to pull his focus back to the issue at hand, “you _knew?_ ”

Egged on by Kouta’s answering smirk, Mitchi pressed his luck grabbing onto Kouta’s hips and causing him to jerk against Mitchi and let out a soft groan.

“Hey Mitchi,” Kouta said, leaning back down to bring his lips alongside Mitchi’s ear. “I know something we can do about Yggdrasil right now, if you’re up for it?” Suffice to say, for as Kouta could surely tell, Mitchi would be up for practically anything he would suggest at this moment and as Mitchi had several years of following Kouta’s directions both in dance and more recently in battle, he thought he could see where Kouta was going with this.

“This _is_ Sid’s usual room.” Mitchi replied, hoping he was reading the situation right and slid a hand up under Kouta’s shirt, scrapping his nails lightly across Kouta’s abs. Not even defeating Inves in battle or team BARON on stage made him feel half as triumphant as Kouta’s answering shiver and moan. “I bet we could make an awful mess of it if we tried.”

That being said, he couldn’t delude himself into considering the kiss that followed, or any other related activities, designed to distract or retaliate against Yggdrasil and its employees, however it _was_ an added bonus that Sid was never again seen frequenting Drupers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always your comments and kudos are well appreciated!


End file.
